My Story: Ancient Egypt
by Caseyrose18
Summary: Ok its not really a story like mythology but I wrote it and wanted to publish it. So please just read it and give it a shot! And if you review I will hurry and post more chapters faster to my upcoming stories! Thanks!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"Al, watch out! Behind you!" Pete yelled. _

_His torch flicked across his face, revealing frightened, emerald eyes._

_I glanced behind myself. my heart pounding in sync to the seconds ticking by. _

_My pulse quicked as I saw what was waiting in back of me._

_"Um, Pete?" I called._

_"Y-y-yeah Al?"_

_"I _think_ this is the time to get the HECK OUTTA HERE!"_


	2. Last Day In Civilization

**Heyy guys I dont need a disclaimer because I own everything! Anyways read and review this is my first real chapterr! =)**

_~**Caseyrose **_

_

* * *

_

_~~~ A Month Earlier~~~_

**The Last Day of Civilization**

You know those days when you wake up and just want to go back to sleep? Well, this was one of those days.

Today was the day we, as in my family and myself, were going to explore the great pyramids of Giza in Egypt. Yay! (...Not.) Why you ask? My mom and dad are archeologists, and they got assigned to Egypt for their new "project". And yes, by project I mean some digging in dirt, (or sand for that matter), taking a sample of it, and putting it under a microscope to see if it was _unusual_. Yeah, I know it _sounds_ B-o-r-i-n-g with a capital "B", but last time I went on one of their 'adventures' I almost got trapped in a hidden cave in the Amazon with a... never mind. That's a _waaaaay_ different story. I checked my clock which read 2:37 AM. Yes, I said AM. I'm not really a morning person, so I guess you understand why I wanna sleep the day away. I stretched and yawned **(A/N: Hey wanna know a fun fact? You can stop a yawn if you touch your tongue! Cool, right?) **as I got up from the haven of which I call my tempur-pedic mattress. I put on a magenta tank top (it's GOTTA be hot in Egypt) and denim shorts with my low socks and sneakers (don't want sand in my shoes, right?).

"Al, it's time to go honey!" Mom called from the kitchen.

Ugh. I _hate _when people call me that. At least they don't call me by my real name, because that would take forever. And for those of you who are wondering, my full name is Alana Buchanan Elizabeth Delilah Paula Monray. It's a mouthful, right? My parents couldn't just decide on one name. They thought I needed 6 instead of the normal 3. (Humor intended.) I'm 15 years old, have silky red-blonde hair cut in layers which flows a little more past my shoulders, a natural blush, and stormy gray eyes with sea blue flecks in them. I'm skinny (but not FREAKISHLY skinny), athletic (but not I'M-ONE-OF-THE-BOYS athletic), and very social (but not POPULAR-N-PREPPY social). And that's pretty much it. So I grabbed my black suitcases (3 to be exact), my digital camera and an extra pair of batteries, and, last but not least, made sure everyone was out of the house before we left. Believe me, I've seen _Home Alone _1 _and_ 2, and I don't want to give my dad another excuse for calling me forgetful.

"Okay mom I'm ready!" I called to my mom as I hopped down the staircase.

"Great! Grab a granola bar or something in case you get hungry on the flight," my mom and dad called simultaneously. _Same job, same minds,_ I thought. I didn't think a granola bar would do much on a thirteen hour flight, so I grabbed a hot-fudge pop tart, a banana, and filled an empty bottle of water with chocolate milk.

"Alana, hurry up! Our cab is here already!" Dad shouted impatiently. I swear they tell me to do things, I do it, and end up being yelled at. Parents. What are you gonna do.

"I'm coming! One second," I replied and made my way to the yellow taxi outside. The driver looked like he was in his late 70's and it scared me because he seemed half awake.

I met up with my mom piling her tools into the trunk and while glacing nervously at the driver I whispered, "Are you sure this is safe?" My mom gave a half laugh and nodded at me.

" Al honey this is Chelsea Rodriguez's uncle. I'm sure we will be fine." That sentence would have assured me, with the mentioning of one of my best friends since kindergarten **(A/N: You will read more about her friends later in the story)**, but it didn't help the the old man decided to have a fit of coughs as soon as the words were out of her mouth. I glanced again at my mom and saw that her expression mirrored mine and couldn't help but think maybe this was just because the ride was on-the-house.

I gulped and sighed, knowing this would be the last time in my neighborhood for three long months full of sand and more sand and more sand and, well, you get the picture.

And with that, I stepped in the cab with one last glance at my house, bringing the rest of this story to Egypt.


End file.
